


matt x mello : nicotine

by mxstx



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, before their death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstx/pseuds/mxstx
Summary: Mello has had enough of Matt and his stupid little actions— so he decided to put the gamer in his place.





	matt x mello : nicotine

A puff of smoke in his face woke Mello from his daydreaming, blown into his face by none other than Matt. Scowling, he fanned his hand in front of his face to disperse the smoke. 

"Don't do that again, you fucker," Mello said gruffly, earning a laugh from his best friend. Matt pulled his goggles off, playfully chucking them at Mello. 

It hit the blonde in the center of his chest, which was covered by a leather vest. Pissed, Mello locked his bright blue eyes on Matt's own dark ones. The redhead had a playful smirk on his face.

"What're you gonna do about it, Mells?" Matt said jokingly, leaning forward in his seat as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." Mello grumbled, straightening up in his seat and unzipping his leather vest, pulling it off. Despite the scars that ran down the left side of his body, his chest was toned and muscular. 

Matt's mouth hung open slightly, holding his cigarette in his clenched fist before snuffing it out with an uneasy chuckle. 

"Wow, Mello. Great tactic, getting nude in front of me." He said playfully, though his eyes were undressing Mello the rest of the way. He swallowed hard, feeling his body heat up. 

Mello gave a chuckle, pulling off his rosary and gently setting it on the ground. He moved towards Matt, who leaned away slightly, staring up at the blonde with wide eyes. 

"Mells, what are you— mmfph." He was silenced by Mello's soft lips covering his own, the taste of chocolate flooding his senses. Matt instantly returned the kiss, his arms lazily wrapping around Mello's torso. 

Mello pulled away after a few seconds, panting heavily as his ocean eyes gazed down at the redhead. "Matt—" His words were cut off by his voice cracking. He swallowed hard, the lust creating a haze over his mind. 

But as it would turn out, he didn't need to use his words, as Matt ran his fingertips along Mello's jaw. The redhead's lips were slightly parted as his fingers trailed up to his lips. The blond just sat still as Matt finally spoke. 

"Mells... I want you."

It was quiet but effective as Mello felt a rush go through his body. He tilted the redhead's face up, just barely grazing his lips against his, before moving towards Matt's neck. He placed a few kisses on his jawline before trailing down to his collarbone, moving the black and white striped shirt away from his neck. Then he slowly licked back up to Matt's jawline, taking the time to softly nip at the porcelain skin. 

"Matt, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Mello murmured against the redhead's skin, closing his eyes before pulling away. "Take off your shirt."

Matt was quick to obey, pulling off his vest and the black and white striped long sleeved shirt, tossing them onto the floor. The blond took a few moments to marvel at the sight of his best friend's bare chest. Then he leaned forward, running his thumb over Matt's left nipple. 

A shiver ran through the redhead's body and he bit his lip, a shaky breath escaping as Mello pushed Matt so he was lying on his back. 

"Let me make you feel good," Mello whispered, his lips softly kissing right above Matt's sternum. The gamer nodded, gently resting his hand on the top of Mello's head. 

Mello took this as a sign to keep going. He kissed Matt's chest a few more times before switching his attention to his nipples. He flicked his tongue against the right one, his hand pinching the left one softly. As his tongue licked with expertise, he began to grind his hips down onto Matt's lower half, feeling the redhead's arousal through his jeans. 

The blond pulled away from Matt's right nipple, moving his attention to the opposite and somewhat neglected left nipple. This time, he sucked hard, which pulled a small moan from Matt's lips. 

"M-Mells, a-ah..." His voice was soft but full of absolute need as he bucked his hips up. Mello pulled away from his chest with a low chuckle, flickering his light blue gaze up to meet Matt's own dark eyes. 

"You're going to be my bitch by the end of the night." Mello's voice was gruff and commanding, but that all just served as fuel for Matt's arousal. He nodded weakly as the blond sat back, slipping out of his skintight leather pants and allowing them to pool on the ground. His erection was clear to see, as there was a tent in his light grey boxers. He winked at Matt coyly before pulling those off as well, revealing himself in his full glory. 

Mello pulled himself off of the couch until his lower half was lined up with Matt's face. His eyes glinted mischievously as he ran his hands through Matt's red hair, before pulling him towards his erection. 

"Be a good boy and help me feel good." Mello's voice was sly and charismatic, which just served as more of a reason for Matt to get turned on. He leaned forwards, letting the tip of his tongue drag from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip, before he sucked hard on the tip of Mello's erection. His reward for this was the blond cursing softly under his breath and jerking his hips forward. 

Matt wasn't expecting this and he slightly gagged, his eyes beginning to water. But he found that he didn't mind it at all- in fact, it only increased his arousal. 

The redhead wasted no time in attempting to deepthroat Mello, but his gag reflex was so strong that he could barely do it. However, he still tried and that was enough for Mello to start reaching his climax. 

He didn't want to finish yet, so he pulled away from Matt, giving him a smirk. "I want your pants and boxers off. Now."

Matt let out a little whimper of pleasure as he obeyed, slipping off his boxers and jeans and tossing them over to the preexisting pile of clothes. 

“Now turn around.” Mello waved his finger in a circle, his expression glazed over with lust. The redhead nodding and did as he said, turning around and leaning down over the couch, exposing his rear end. 

“Good boy.” The blond purred, bring his finger to his own mouth and sucking on it, pulling it away with an audible pop. He then gently ran the tip of his finger along Matt’s entrance, teasingly dipping it in a bit then retracting. 

Matt gave a needy moan, pressing his backside up against Mello’s touch, needing more from his fiery touch. “Please Mells... more...”

Mello hesitated, unsure of whether to tease him a bit more, then decided that he was ready. He slipped his finger into Matt’s right entrance, holding his hips with his other hand, and began moving the finger in and out slowly. He earned a few mewls of pleasure from the redhead, sounds that seemed to go directly to his erection. He began to move his finger quicker, occasionally bending it to drag against Matt’s prostate, which pulled a gasp from his lips. 

As he inserted another finger, he roughly smacked the back of Matt’s ass, which earned a yelp and a moan of Mello’s name. Smirking more, he kept up the pace for a few more moments before pulling his finger out. 

“Are you ready?” He crooned, dragging a clean finger down Matt’s spine, which made the redhead shiver.

“Y-Yes,” The gamer whimpered out, slightly shaking his behind. Mello took his own erection in his hand and led it to Matt’s entrance, slowly pushing the tip in. Matt gasped, his hands clawing at the couch as he felt Mello throb inside of him. 

“Oh fuck, Mells...” His voice was hardly above a whisper, but that was all it took for Mello to start thrusting inside of him at a steady pace, stretching him out. 

“How long have you fantasized about this, Matt? How long have you wanted my cock inside you?” Mello smirked, spanking his pale ass yet again. Matt was too overcome by pleasure that he could not answer with words, instead giving a breathy moan. 

The blond picked up the pace, now slamming into Matt and completely destroying his previously tight entrance. It wasn’t long before he felt himself reaching his peak, and he slipped his hand under Matt to grasp the redhead’s throbbing hard-on, jerking it in time with his thrusts before he heard Matt gasp and moan, spilling his semen onto the couch. 

Mello released himself inside of Matt, panting heavily and groaning out the redhead’s name, his hands going to Matt’s ass and squeezing it softly. “Fuck, Matt...” he murmured after catching his breath. 

Matt slowly pulled away from Mello and turned around, collapsing onto the couch as his dark eyes met blue. Mello had on a smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Did you like that, you perv?” He crouched down, cupping Matt’s cheek with his hand. His actions were gently as he ran his thumb across his slightly swollen lips. Matt just nodded, before leaning forward and connecting his lips to Mello’s. Surprised, the blond returned the kiss before pulling away, winking slyly at the redhead. 

“We’ll have to do that again.”


End file.
